Don't Mess With The LGG!
by Shayla1264073
Summary: The year is 2008 and 15 year old,witch Shayla MaeDove is moving to Great Britain!This leads to her furthering education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wazardry.Find out how this young girl can turn lives upside down...especially one Severus Snape.
1. Prologue: Movin' on out!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other copywrited thingys I may or may not write about**

**The year is 2009 and 15 year old, witch Shayla MaeDove is moving to Great Britain! This leads to her furthering education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wazardry. Find out how this young girl can turn lives upside down... especially one Severus Snape. Rated 'M' for later chapters.**

**A/N Ok, so this will be my story, just for the fun of it. Right now it'll stay in the 'T' zone, but I'll put up warnings for when the content goes any higher than than that. Please enjoy the works of my brilliant mind. Feel free to coment and help me correct mistakes. Thanx =)**

* * *

Prologue: Movin' on out!

"SHAYLA!" a loud yell sounded through the apartment like an echo. A lump in the bed shifted slightly and slinked further into the sleeping bag it was currently occupying, as a groan could be heard. '_…and the storm approaches…_' the lump thought. Seconds later, the lump's mother burst through her bedroom door. This lump just happened to be Shayla MaeDove. "Shayla, what are you doing? We've got to be at the airport in a few hours!" If it was possible, (and it is with this girl) Shayla slipped farther into her sleeping bag whining; "Five more minutes, mommy, please?"

Shayla sighed. She knew she was pushing it already, plus, she probably should start getting ready anyway. "Nice try, you asked me that a half hour ago, and your still not up!" Fae told her daughter exasperatedly. "Now get the hell UP!" That being said Fae swiftly exited the room again, leaving Shayla groaning as she sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed like her ass was on fire, all but running, as if she hadn't just been lazily resting only seconds ago.

This fast reaction was due to that fact that Shayla was used to instantly waking, especially after years of being hastily awakened by her mother. She would jump out of bed like she'd been awake the whole time ounce she heard her name being called. Even then though you could still tell she was just now awake, as she staggered and hit the wall with her shoulder, just a normal morning side effect for her. Shayla heard her mother in another room making _a lot_ of noise. Shayla sighed exasperatedly, '_Man… she's on a rampage…_' ounce her mom got like this there was no way of stopping her.

Shayla looked around at her soon to be ex-bedroom, the walls were barren, there were boxes lined up against the wall, the only thing that wasn't packed up were her basic essentials, things she brought everywhere, and the bed against the wall with nothing on it but a sleeping bag. '_Well, not for long._' With a yawn and stretch, Shayla thought; '_Hmm… better get these boxes cleared up before that lady decides to _help_ me…_' That was such a disagreeable option that she shivered, so with a snap of her fingers, a sliver of wood appeared in her hand. Shayla flicked her wrist and the boxes and bed shrunk in size.

Another couple of flicks opened a suitcase sitting in the corner and levitated her belongings neatly inside. '_Good, now she won't nag me for a little while._' She thought with a grimace, her mother had a habit of being a knaggy witch sometimes. Speaking of witches, Shayla just happened to be one, and if you asked her, being a witch had great advantages. In fact she could make an impossibly long list of reasons why. Shayla leant her suitcase against the wall as she left the room to go take a shower down the hall, conjuring some towels and a toothbrush on the way.

* * *

While in the shower, Shayla contemplated the voyage ahead of her. At first she had been shocked at her mother request at moving to Great Britain. Europe, half-way around the world, for Merlin's sake! Then outraged that she had already made the decision, and if Shayla didn't wan to come, she could just move in with her uncle, that choice she declined swiftly. Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't love her uncle or something, it's just that she wasn't ready to leave her mother to fend for herself quite yet. There are some good points to the arrangement though.

Everyone and anyone that paid even minimal amounts of attention to her behavior would be able to figure out who the two objects of her obsessions were. One of them lives in Europe: Alan Rickman. He wasn't actually single, but hell, he wasn't really married either. The only things she would miss in the U.S. were her best friends, muggle and magical alike. '_Especially Curt, the gay one. And Indy, the incredibly, dim-witted one._ _Ahh… I'm gonna miss those two._' Shayla hopped out of the shower and hurried to her room.

She flicked the door closed as she opened her closet, where there was just one pair of clothes hanging. Shayla dried herself completely and slipped into her black jeans and short sleeved low cut T-shirt. Ounce she as dressed, she started to grab for he essentials, when there was a pop of apparition. Shayla didn't even worry about the guest's she had, she could sense her two best friend's magical signatures a mile away. "Hey guy's, what's up?" Shayla waved a hand over her shoulder, her back turned.

She wasn't disturbed until a pair of long, lanky arms wrapped around her upper arms disabling their use, and Curt rested his sharp chin atop Shayla's head. "Bubblez… c'mon, can't you see I'm trying to make sure I'm ready and have everything I need?" Bubblez was Curt's nickname. The arms disappeared at ounce. "What, no hugs then? Fine, I see how it is." Shayla turned to see Curt with his hands on his hips. "And I was just gonna help you finish up here. And…" Curt fake teared up. "... Say goodbye…" He actually had the gall to sniffle. The smirk on Shayla's face lasted for all of a second before it was quickly replaced by a sweet smile, actually the most dangerous.

Shayla swiftly swept up to Curt and enveloped him a tight embrace. "Aww… I'm so sorry…" Shayla pouted. "Of course you can help me…" She backed up and grinned devilishly. "You can start by getting my suitcase. And then, please be so kind as to help my mother with her boxes." Shayla faced Indy, almost laughing as she said; "You can help too." Indy looked up in confusion as she had been far gone, leaning against the wall as she texted to one of her muggle friends. "Huh… Oh, yeah! " Curt smacked his forehead against the nearest wall. "Wait, so what did you want me to do again?"

Shayla turned around and examined herself in the mirror she had conjured. Most of the time she and Curt, would just tune the girl out if they could. The shame of it all was; you could call her a lot of things and they would always mean the same thing, after all, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack. Curt walked over to the suitcase against the wall, and tried to pick it up, realizing it was too heavy. Curt looked over at Shayla. "Are you gonna help, or not?" Shayla shot a look over her shoulder that clearly said: No. Not really. But you wish don't you? "Bitch…" Curtis mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She challenged him with her eyes. "Nothing. Indy, get your slow ass over here and help me, NOW!" He sighed. She was still standing where she had been for the past five minutes. "Ok! Stop rushing me Bubblez. I mean it's not my fault. You're the one who told Shayla you wanted to help; you should know how she is by now." Indy had a tendency to get over hyped about little bits of criticism, but to be truthful it does nothing but damage to always get put down.

Indy finally tried to help Curt lift the very heavy suitcase. "Damb, what the fuck did you put in here, your whole room?" Shayla sighed, she had to do everything. "Yes! And I can't ever rely on you guy's for anything can I? Seriously, for witches, you guy's really are completely useless." She flicked her wand at the suitcase, and with one simple charm it could be easily moved. "Well then shit, Shayla, why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Indy practically shouted. "Cause I didn't feel like it, shit!" Right about then, Shayla pulled out her IPod, and popped in her earphones to tune out the rest of Indy's rant, by turning it up all the way.

"Whatever." Shayla waved her off non-chalantly. "Yeah ok, whatever, Shayla. Cause you know what? You're a bitch." Indy retorted. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Shayla smirked. '_What can I say? I really am a bitch, in that I'm mean and selfish, cruel and nasty. Oh well, you are what you are._' Shayla was not afraid to admit it to anyone, if anything she'd be honest about to self if not others. After Curt and Indy left her in the room, she had time to scan the bare walls. Everything was gone. '_Soon I will be too._' She sighed. '_Mom just had to move the business to Europe. I'm really gonna miss everything… not so much the family… but everything else there is to miss._' Standing straight, Shayla left the room closing the door behind her, for the last time.

* * *

**Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chap out by next week. Again, Thanx ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Settling in, or maybe not

**Disclaimer: Seriouly, I don't own any mentioned brands or copyrighted titles. If I did, I would happily drown in myvast pool of cash.**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update I was having some trouble getting this chap done then, when I hadthe time I just got hella lazy and completly procrastenated. But hey like Ellen Degeneres says procrastenation is the universes way of saying "slow down". **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed Indy and Curt they really are my best freinds. Well I hope you enjoyed Indy cause it's not likely she'll show up again. You'll be seeing alot more of Curt later on, rest assured I can't survive without him to keep me somewhat sane. But I'd like to thank them anywayfor being supportive. **

**Oh, and if you haven't already figured it out, Curt, Indy, and my mom are not original characters really, more like closely based on themselves, including myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Settling in... or maybe not.

"Mommy? Where are you?" Shayla shouted over the noise of the airport. '_Fook, we've been in Europe for like five minutes, and I already can't find that lady! Turn my back, and I've no idea where she went, dammit!_' As she walked off searching for her mother, Shayla briefly wondered what Curt and Indy were up to.

"_Ok Shayla, I think we got everything." Shayla's mother looked _mildly_ approvingly at moving van full of boxes. It sure was a task pleasing the woman at times. She could give you a pat on the back one moment, and criticize small details the next. "If that's it then get in the car. Curt you can come too." Curt and Shayla squeezed into the passenger seat of the U-haul. Curt jolted. "Wait! We almost forgot about Indy!" _

_Just then, Indy was knocking on the window. Before she could say anything though, Shayla cut in. "So sorry you were taking to long, but if you want, you can get in the back and make conversation with the boxes." Indy got that look on her face but gave it up. "You know what? I'll just meet you at the airport. You are being a bitch today, Shayla!" _

_With that, she was gone with a pop. "That was mean, Shayla!" Curt said pointedly. "Yeah, well, she's right." That was only response Curt got out of Shayla for the rest of the trip. She was to busy getting on He and Fae's nerves by listening to and singing out loud Beyonce's new album out loud… well, until Curt joined in, then it was just Fae's nerves being jumped on."_

That was hours ago. When they arrived at the airport, Indy was there like she'd said she would be. They'd done all the good-byes and fake tears, and Shayla and her mother boarded the plane that would take them to New-York, where they would take another plane that would take them the rest of the way. The flight was _interesting_, at best. Unfortunately, not for Shayla MaeDove, to her it was incredibly long and extremely boring. Shayla, being a… adventurous type of person, quickly became irritable.

Shayla smirked grimly at the memory of scaring the shit out of a little boy who had the misfortune to sit behind an irritable Shayla. '_Eh, wasn't my fault, I told him to stop kicking my seat, _twice_._' And since he didn't stop, she had to give him _the look_, and she didn't have any problems with him for the rest of the flight, well, except for the food they served, she didn't even bother with that, it looked worse than cafeteria food.

'_It looked just as bad as that shit on a plate… eww… cafeteria lunch._' Shayla only ever gave _the look_ to people who decided it was a good idea to test her patience, after that though everything was good for her. Shayla was usually a very generous, and caring person, even a good friend (When she felt like It.), but get on her bad list and you would experience LGG first hand. LGG was Shayla's alternate personality, the cruel, uncaring, mean, and nasty part of her you didn't want to meet.

To preoccupy herself on the plane Shayla mostly fooled around and very discreetly texted Curt and Indy. She knew like everyone else that you weren't supposed to use cell phones on planes, but she a special kind of phone, a wizards phone. Wizard phones were made specifically for this purpose; they looked and felt like muggle phones but had a few added special features. They had long distance; you could talk to anyone in the world… from Antarctica!

Not to mention the protection charms that kept them in good condition longer than any muggle phone, no matter how many times you dropped it or threw it against the wall, it looked brand new, they were truly long lasting. Shayla's mother had jumped at the idea that she wouldn't have to buy anymore phones, and requested her own, but was disappointed to find they were only for magical folk.

The _other_ features were hidden to the eyes of muggles anyway. This was all thanks to Americas way of embracing new things, in other societies, witches and wizards didn't implement muggle technology like this. In America all witches and wizards gladly engaged in muggle activities such as school and work and lived their secret lives in between.

Students usually had to have magical tutoring after their school activities. In actuality, the invisible tensions between muggles and wizards were practically non-existent. Other than texting, Shayla spent some good old time on her laptop; which was also enhanced magically, on her GAIA, or just reading fan-fiction, she honestly couldn't get enough of the stuff.

To sum it all up, the flight was fine, considering the two it took to get there. Shayla had been nice and good when they finally landed in Europe, complaining about how her back hurt from the seats being uncomfortable, at least, until she'd turned to look at something and turned again to notice her mother gone. '_This shit always happens wherever we go! She can't just wait up for me for once, jeez! Where did that lady go, I can't turn my back for one fucking second._'

Shayla took out her IPod and put it on shuffle while she set of to look for her mother. '_Aww well, she's around here somewhere._' After searching for 5 minutes, Shayla changed the music to Beyonce's newest album; she just loved the sound of her voice. Shayla came to a halt as she'd finally spotted her mother. "Mommy! Where did you go? I can't believe you left me… again!" Shayla huffed. Fae raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I didn't leave you, you left yourself. You need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings." Shayla smirked. It was always her fault! Shayla couldn't help thinking to herself; '_Bitch…_'

* * *

Shayla happily collapsed on top of her bed with a sigh, arms spread wide and legs bent over the edge. '_Finally some piece and quiet._' She'd just finished helping her mother get settled in, she was just a muggle and it would have taken her longer to do it herself. What good was having a witch for a daughter if you couldn't make her do all the work? '_What a lazy ho._'

Then all Shayla had to do was her own room which was plastered with her favorite color. The apartment was… spacious enough. It was bigger than the one they had in California, all thanks to her mother's skill in home searching. All in all, here Shayla lay right now, eyes closed, drifting off for a little while. '_I definatly deserve one and that lady better not call for me either._' There was a tapping noise at the window. Shayla immediately sat up and clenched her hand around her wand. Shayla crept up to the window and tried to see what it was behind the blinds.

'_What the fuck is that? I really hope it's not someone trying to break in, it was hard enough explaining to the muggle cops and the American Magical Community Officials, the last time that happened._' It was true; Shayla was a very paranoid person at times, which seemed to amplify her actions. It was a foolishly bad idea to sneak up on her, whether she was armed or not. The last time Curt decided to have a good laugh, his eyes watered for hours and he could not see straight for days.

Shayla almost felt bad… almost… not really though. She sighed. '_Good times…The AMCO just barely let me off on that one. Wonder how the Europeans will take it._' She pulled the shades up with one hand, and there was '_An OWL? There is a freaking owl at my window. Really._' That was when she remembered. '_Oh! That is right they still use owls in Europe. Man, how primitive!_' The owl continued to tap on the windowpane impatiently, as Shayla resolved her inner battle of paranoia.

When she finally opened the window, the owl huffed and glared at her reproachfully. He or at least it seemed to be a boy, had glossy black feathers and dark eyes that looked as if they had no bottom. '_Hmm… I thought owls were nocturnal… Aww well._' Shayla examined the owl that was still glaring at her and it shook its leg at her. "Oh! Right, how do you…"

She reached hesitantly towards her winged guest; she still had reservations about touching it, even if it let her. '_Could be disease ridden for all I know. Hope it doesn't bite me though, because if it does, I'll be roasting it over the fire tonight._' She slowly moved her hand to lightly brush the feathers on its head. Just when she'd started to think it was cute; it backed away as if it was shrugging her off and shaking its leg at her.

"I know you're not rushing me!" She rolled her eyes. "Fine! How do you… Oh, got it!" When she finally retrieved the letter, she'd expected the owl to leave but there it was still staring at her from its perch on her window sill. "Uh… are you leaving?" The owl nodded its head in response. "Ok… but I don't want to see any dukes on my sill." The owl just rolled its eyes at that. Shayla made her back over to her bed and sat down to examine what it might be.

On the back was written in very elegant scrawl: Addressed to Miss Shayla MaeDove. '_Ok then, at least I know this is definatly for me._' At the front was a wax seal with an H on it. '_Well whoever sent this is going all out for old school._' Shayla worked to peel the seal off. On the inside was a neatly folded piece of… parchment? '_Oh my gosh! What the hell? Are all Europeans so outdated?_' Shayla let it go so that she could get it over with and see what the letter said.

**

* * *

**

Dear Miss MaeDove,

**This letter is to inform you that you have been invited to further your magical education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is if you wish to do so. As I was informed by your previous instructor you are one year ahead of your age group in most subjects and two in others, you would be put in sixth year classes. I was also informed of your skills, and believe that with those you would benefit the entirety of the wizarding world if you so chose. In that, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, and finally Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would be honored on behalf of this establishment, if you would join the ranks and arms of knowledge that is Hogwarts. To further explain the circumstances, I will be joining you shortly, as soon as I am alerted of your reading this letter.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**P.S. The owl is yours to keep as I am sure you do not own one. You may name him what you wish. He will stay as long as you need him.**

* * *

Shayla wondered briefly what he meant by his arriving shortly. Then she heard her mother's shriek from down the hall. "Shit!" Wand in hand, Shayla ran into the living room where she arrived just as a tall, white-bearded, elderly man stepped through the fire place. '_Oh my gosh! Gandalf is in my house… and I never liked __**'Lord of the Rings'**__!_'

Fae stood on the other side of the room with a… fish in her hands. '_What the fuck?! Ok… I don't even want to know…_' The man was obviously a wizard. His eyes turned to her when she entered the room, a twinkle in his eye – yes a twinkle. '_I'm either going_

_Crazy, delusional, or both. Crazy? No. Delusional? Ehh… possibly. Hmm… both? I'll have to look into that later._'

Now the old man was smiling warmly at her, as if he'd known her all her life. Honestly, he creeping her out to the extreme, like he wanted something from her. "There's no need for hostility my dear, I assure you." Shayla's eyes narrowed as he spoke, but nevertheless she lowered her wand. "I take it that you're Professor Dumbledore?" she inquired. "I can tell that you're an extremely powerful wizard by the energy exuding off you, and the fact that you broke through my wards alone is amazing."

At this point Fae was completely lost, so she huffed. "You could have warmed me you were having a guest first, you know I don't mind. Oh, and we're having fish tonight… I guess…" Before Shayla could tell her that the stranger invited himself however, she'd shaken her head and left the room. She shot the old man across the room - who had by then conjured a chair to sit in and make him comfortable – a nasty glare, as if to say this was his entire fault. "Do not fret my dear; have a seat, if you will?"

From the kitchen, could be heard Fae saying something about needing a new knife. Dumbledore had a suspicious glitter in his eyes. "Allow me to offer my assistance." The elderly man waved his wand in what Shayla recognized as a summoning charm. "Wait, don't-" It was too late as the heard a rater horrified-and loud-screech from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Shayla knew already, she was not going to get a break after this man left. '_I'm about ready to strangle him!_' She didn't really trust the man in front of her. "You really can't do that to muggles, you know. Especially that one, she'd have had a heart attack." Shayla smirked at that.

'_Then I would have to make the decision to save her or not._' She dropped her body heavily on the couch with a groan. "Ok, let's get down to business, shall we? Now what exactly do you want form me?" Dumbledore sat up as if he were about to make a sales pitch or something. "I am here to personally offer you an invitation to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Shayla leaned in closer to him. "Yeah, Yeah. I got that from the letter but isn't Hogwarts like a…" She grimaced. "Boarding school?" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes it is, but I'd be willing to negotiate fairly, if you choose to attend." Shayla got up and headed toward the kitchen. "Mmm… Sure, Sure, I'll discuss this with my mom." She said without looking back. '_This is going to be a short discussion._'

She found her mother gutting the fish she had seen earlier. Hell, she didn't even know her mother could gut fish! "Mommy?" When her mother didn't respond, she tried again. "Mommy? Mom. Mother." Fae's attention finally snapped to her daughter as if just noticing her. "What now?"

Shayla closed her eyes for a moment, and then answered. "That guy in there wants me to go to a wizarding school, but it's a boarding school so you won't see me for most of the year. That ok?" Fae didn't even give it a second thought. "Yeah sure, I don't care. I mean if that's what you want, go ahead." Shayla resisted the urge to roll her eyes (Fae would have popped he so hard she would have gone missing for a week), it was as much a good thing as a bad thing that her mother let her have her freedom. She wasn't overprotective like a lot of her friends parents, but sometimes, she wonder if she cared at all.

"Oh, and your doing the dishes tonight." Shayla resisted also the urge to sigh loudly. '_I can't ever get a break with this woman._' On the other hand that voice in her head was screaming with joy. '_**Fuck the dishes; we'll be free to do as we please, away from this woman!**_' Shayla was sorely tempted to tell that voice to SHUT THE HELL UP! But shook her head and ignored it instead.

She entered the living room where the old geezer sat expectantly in his chair. "Yeah so, everything is set. My mother has agreed to let me attend your school. When am I to go there and how?" Dumbledore rose out of his seat quite swiftly. "Excellent! I shall return tomorrow afternoon to collect you. After you are settled in, your classes will begin on Monday."

Shayla was thoroughly surprised by this outcome. '_Tomorrow!? MONDAY!?_' She hadn't expected to have to start school again so soon. She'd intended to enjoy the time off. '_Shit, guess I'm not after all._' She mentally sighed. "Ok, well I'll be ready by tomorrow, then." He took a satchel out of his pocket, which turned out to be full of floo powder. Just before he stepped through, he turned, index finger in the air, eyes sparkling. "We shall discuss further your standings, tomorrow." And then he was gone.

'_Ookaay… damn he's creepy! Ehh, well, best start getting ready._' With that thought in mind, she marched off down the hall to start packing.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so I'm still working out the kinks with my writing style so you'll just have to work with me here. Again I'm seriously sorry it took me so long to update when I promised to have the next chap out in a week but I'll try harder not to be so damn lazy. Don't forget to R&R, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
